


Il pleut

by Michi4D



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Français | French, Hanami, Hurt, M/M, angsty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Kenma aimait beaucoup le hanami, mais cette année il n'était plus là pour le fêter...





	Il pleut

Un rayon de soleil se fraya un chemin à travers les rideaux. Il vint se poser sur le visage de Kuroo. Il était assis à table depuis un moment, son petit déjeuner encore intact. La nuit avait été très courte, entrecoupée de mauvais rêves. Des larmes avaient inondé son oreiller. Il se força à manger un bout avant d'aller se laver.   
Par habitude, il se rendit dans le parc à côté de chez lui pour fêter le hanami. Pourtant c'était le cœur lourd qu'il se promenait au milieu du bonheur de cette période. Partout des couples des familles des amis discutaient, jouaient, buvaient. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il faisait dehors et pourquoi il voulait célébrer ce moment qui ne signifiait plus rien pour lui. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté il y a quelques mois à la mort de son amant. C'était encore trop tôt. Toutes ses premières fois sans  _lui_ , brisaient un peu plus son cœur meurtrit.  
S’il était dehors aujourd'hui c'était pour aller voir Kenma. Cette idée le faisait souffrir, mais il avait besoin de lui parler même si Kenma ne pouvait plus lui répondre. Il avait pensé lui ramener un petit quelque chose. Kenma aimait beaucoup le hanami. C'était lui qui préparait leur pique-nique et cherchait un emplacement pour qu'ils passent la journée à deux à regarder ce ballet si doux. Kuroo le revoyait au milieu des pétales qui se posaient délicatement sur son visage ou bien ses cheveux. Qu'il était beau au milieu de cette pluie rose pâle. 

Il avait amené une petite boîte en bois qui tenait dans le creux de sa main. Il s'assit à l'écart de la foule contre un arbre, ouvrit la boîte et attendit, le regard perdu dans l'horizon. Il n'était pas là pour son plaisir. Cette célébration de la nature ne semblait pas l'émouvoir. Il n'arrivait pas à profiter du vent doux qui secouait les branches d'où tombaient de légers pétales roses pâles. Les souvenirs venaient alourdir sa peine. Avant l'accident, il venait ici chaque année avec Kenma. Ils savouraient cet instant magique sans penser à autre chose qu'à eux, qu'à ce moment délicieux.   
Son dos était voûté, sa tête touchait presque ses genoux. Une larme vint s'écraser sur sa main à quelques centimètres de la boîte. Il la ferma et se mit à sangloter plus fort la serrant contre son cœur endolori. 

Kuroo arriva devant cette masse grise sous laquelle reposait Kenma. Malgré le soleil, ce lieu l'emplissait de tristesse. Son cœur se brisait davantage en lisant le nom de son amant sur cette pierre froide. Chaque fois, la souffrance le frappait si fort à la vue de ce nom qu'il avait tant appelé que tout son corps tremblait. On aurait dit qu'on arrachait son cœur par morceaux, encore et encore.  
Il plia les jambes pour s'accroupir. Du moins, ses jambes fléchirent, on n'aurait pas su dire si c'était sa volonté ou non tant il tremblait. Ses genoux se posèrent sur le sol, il joignit les mains pour prier.   
Il déposa la petite boite en bois sur la tombe et l'ouvrit. Il prit une poignée de pétales, et levant un bras tremblant, lâcha les pétales qui flottaient dans les airs avant de se poser délicatement sur la sépulture. Le reste des pétales frémissait dans la boîte à cause du vent. Tôt ou tard ils ne tarderaient pas à s'échapper.   
Kuroo resta muet. Il écoutait le murmure du vent dans les arbres, il regardait les pétales roses exercer leur curieuse danse. Ils quittaient le marbre, tournoyaient, s'accumulaient dans un coin.  Un sanglot secoua son corps.   
"Je t'aime tellement" murmura-t-il.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! J'aime Kenma de tout mon coeur ♥ mon pauvre petit chat ;w;  
> N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Si vous voulez plus d'informations sur mes écrits : [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
